


come down, theseus

by Gael_In_Red



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers!, Emotional Manipulation, Fuck you Techno, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), i miss them, please i just want them to be all close and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael_In_Red/pseuds/Gael_In_Red
Summary: Technoblade finds his youngest brother standing atop a tall pillar after being executed (in this timeline they happened on the same day shut up).Based on Come Down, Achilles
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 360





	come down, theseus

Tommy prepared to jump, taking a deep breath. He looked at the ground, one last time, just to see how long the fall was. Two familiar silhouettes stood at the base of his pillar, one tall, large, and furious, the other concerned and terrified. He recognized them as his brothers. 

The fury burning in Technoblade had never been unearthed before, not even when he himself was in danger. The voices were correct with their warning, he’d made it just in time. He began building a ladder on Tommy’s pillar and added a few grass blocks so he could stand with his brother on the top. “If you take another step, Tommy, I’ll kill Tubbo.”

The teenager folded his arms. “I thought you wanted me to die like a hero.”

A hint of desperation shone in the hybrid’s eyes as he put his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “Not like this. Please, Tommy. Come with me. We can get your disks back, we can be a family again.”

Tommy shakily sucked in a breath. “It’s too late for me, Techno.”

Technoblade shook his head. “No, it isn’t too late until you make it too late. If it’s too late for you, I’ll make it too late for Tubbo. I may not even have to kill him myself if you go through with this.”

“I’m sick of your fucking threats,” Tommy shut his eyes tightly, taking a small step backwards. “I’m sick of being exiled. I can’t do this anymore.”

“You know what I can’t do Tommy? I can’t become an only child because of your selfish recklessness. Phil can’t lose both of his sons, Tommy.”

“I don’t give a shit!” the blond spat. “Phil never cared for me. Or Wil. It was always ‘Technoblade, Technoblade, Technoblade!’ Wilbur raised me!”

Technoblade dug his nails into Tommy’s shoulders to keep him from moving. “Wilbur is the reason you’re in this predicament, Tommy. He’s taught you that dying is an acceptable way of running away from your problems.”

Tommy shifted his gaze to Ghostbur, who was standing at the bottom of the pillar, a water bucket in his hand. “And it is. Look at him, Techno. I haven’t seen him like this since I was little. For once, he actually cares about something greater than what he wants.”

“Heros don’t jump from pillars, Tommy,” Technoblade whispered, trying to be as gentle with his brother as possible. It wasn’t easy for him to be gentle. “Heroes face their problems. I know that you’re a hero, Tommy. Fight back against Dream, for everyone’s sake.”

Tommy didn’t meet his brother’s eyes. “I thought you wanted me dead.”

“I never wanted you dead. You, Wil, and Phil are the few people I always wanted alive. What I said at the festival was just a heat of the moment type thing. I really care about you, Tommy. You’re my brother.”

Tommy huffed. “You never cared until it was fucking convient. You let them exile me.”

“I wasn’t in L’Manberg to stop them. When I see Dream again, I won’t hold back. I promise, Tommy.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes. “Dream didn’t do this to me.”

Technoblade examined his younger brother’s face. “Yes, he did. Dream was the one-”

“At least Dream showed up!” Tommy shouted, spit flying onto Technoblade’s glasses. 

“Look at what he’s done to you, Tommy! Dream was never on your side!”

Tommy glanced towards the sky. A figure cloaked in green with porcelain where its face should be stood with its head held high, shaking with rage. “Dream,” he whispered under his breath. The name was more of a plea. “No.”

Dream silently climbed the stairs and placed a grass block next to Tommy. He glared through his mask. “You only built this stupid tower to convince me that you were dead. You’d never go through with it, Tommy. You know why?” Tommy could feel what he was about to say before Dream spat out the words. “It’s because you’re a coward. You’re afraid.”

Technoblade wrapped his arms around his brother, as if to shield him from Dream's influence. “Don’t listen to him, Theseus.”

“That’s no way to talk to the man who just saved your life,” Dream sneered. “You’re only here because I saved your horse.”

“Dream,” Technoblade threatened. “Get out of here before you wish you were never born.”

He had to laugh at that. “You can’t kill me. Try it, see what happens.”

Technoblade tightened his grasp on his brother. “Please, Dream. Go away before I lose control.”

“Maybe if you lose control, you’ll be the one to kill Tommy.”

Tommy sobbed into Technoblade’s cape. “Dream, please. Please go away. I just want to be alone. Please.”

“I’ll leave if Techno and Wilbur come with me. You weren’t supposed to have visitors, Tommy.”

Technoblade grunted. “I didn’t come here to visit him. I came here to steal his prime log just to taunt him. But it seems that his prime log was blown up. I wonder who did that, Dream?”

Dream sighed. “I won’t easily forget your disobedience, Tommy. Your brothers aren’t supposed to be here. I guess I can forgive you if you prove to me that you aren’t afraid.”

Tommy tensed. “I’m not afraid!”

“Prove it, then,” Dream’s smile was audible. “Jump, Tommy. You know you want to. Just give in.”

Technoblade easily lifted his frail, weak, brother. “That’s it I won’t let you jump. Not today.”

“Blade!” Tommy said in shock.

“I can’t watch another brother die!” Technoblade’s usual deadpan faltered, the raw emotion in his voice was deeper than either brother could remember.

Dream’s surprisingly strong hands grasped the loose rags that Tommy called a shirt. He pulled him right out of Technoblade’s arms, dangling him over the edge. “You’re a traitor. You betrayed our friendship. Tubbo should be glad he exiled someone so pathetic.”

Tears streamed down Tommy’s face as he stared at the ground, so far away. A fall from this height would surely kill him. “Please don’t kill me, please, Dream, please.”

“I expected better from you, Tommy,” Dream sneered. “You were supposed to be this-”

Technoblade held his pickaxe close to Dream’s neck. “Don’t you dare drop him. Give him back before I’m forced to kill you.”

“If you kill me, he’ll fall.”

“That’s why you’ll put him back on the pillar.”

Dream reluctantly obliged and disappeared, as if he hadn’t even been there in the first place.

Technoblade carried his brother down the ladder and gently set him down. “I’m glad you’re okay, Tommy.”

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
